legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S5 P12/Transcript
(Omega and the others are seen sitting in their cell waiting) Zulu: *sigh* Where is that food? Pearl: You think they forgot? Zulu: Maybe. Omega: Give them time kids. They're probably busy. Foxtrot: You think so? Omega: It's the most likely solution Fox. Rose: As long as they haven't forgotten. Lenny: Yeah, I'm starving! (Zulu looks over as Foxtrot's stomach is heard growling) Foxtrot: *whimper*... Zulu: Hey Foxtrot. Its gonna be okay. Foxtrot: But I'm hungry.... Rottytops: *Growls* I swear if that stupid knight doesn't feed him soon I'll- (Suddenly the door opens) Rose: Huh? Zulu: Who's there? (The group sees the knight at the door) Knight #7: It's just me. Omega: Oh. Zulu: Did you bring food? (The knight pulls out a plate of meat) Foxtrot: *gasp*! Rottytops: JACK POT! Knight #7: This took some convincing so you all better be grateful. Rose: Oh trust me we are! (The Knight opens the door, puts the plate in the cage and closes it quickly) Knight #7: Enjoy. (The knight walks away as Zulu goes and gets the plate) Zulu: Nice. Foxtrot: Come on Zulu, I'm starving! Pearl: Yeah, bring them over bro! Zulu: Alright, come and get it! (The 7 Targhul and Rottytops all start to enjoy the meat they were given) Foxtrot: Ahh.. That's so much better. Lenny: I know right? This is some good stuff. Rottytops: *Munching like there's no tomorrow* Zulu: Jeez guys, don't eat so fast. Rose: We're hungry Zulu! Charlie: Yeah bro, cut us some slack. Zulu: Sorry. Omega: Well, at least we got the food to begin with. Charlie: I kinda thought they'd let us starve to be honest. Rottytops: *Mouth full of meat* They might have. Pearl: Don't talk with your mouth full. Rose: Well now that we got food, guess all we have to worry about is whether or not our friends are done. Omega: I'm sure they're on their way. (The scene then cuts to The Defenders arriving back at the castle where they soon enter the throne room) Alex: *sigh* Finally. (The heroes all approach the king) Ancelmus: Your majesty *Bows*, I bring you bring goods from our mission. Andrion: How did you fair? Ancelmus: The graveyard has been cleansed my liege. Andrion: Hmm, excellent. This is definitely a big push against Vosorin's forces. Ancelmus: It certainly is my king. Andrion: And I assume the children helped you in your mission? Ancelmus: They did. Alex: Yep! Jack: And we made sure those zombies weren't ever gonna get back up! Andrion: Ah. Well done, all of you. You've all done a great service to our kingdom. *Stands up* And on behalf of my kingdom, I'd like to formally apologizes for suspecting you. (Andrion bows to the Defenders. His knights do the same, followed by everyone in the room) Erin: Well, this is a nice change of pace. Alex: We appreciate the thanks Andrion, but there's still something we need from you. Andrion: Ah yes, your undead friends correct? Erin: To start with, yes. I want Rosie back. Andrion: I will have someone collect them and return them to your side at once. Alex: Thank you. Jack: We appreciate it. Trust me, Erin's really gonna start whining if she doesn't see her friend. (Erin punches Jack in the arm) Jack: Ow! Erin: You deserved that and you know it. Jack: *sigh* I know sweetie. Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts